


Not A Fairy Tale Kiss

by MaddietheMuse



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddietheMuse/pseuds/MaddietheMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up in New Moon with Bella and Jacob in the kitchen after the cliff jump. What if the phone call from Edward didn't interrupt their kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Fairy Tale Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following is based on the characters, settings, and events from the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. All recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author, know by the pen name Maddie-the-muse, is in no way associated with Stephenie Meyer, or the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise related to The Twilight series. Only aspects entirely unique and original to this story are owned by this story's author. This work is intended for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> An excerpt from New Moon, starting on page 410, is included to set up the beginning. It is in italics to differentiate between Meyer's work and Maddie-the-Muse's original fiction.
> 
> AN: I've re-read Twilight and New Moon up to this point several times, but have never made it past this point in NM since my second reading of the Saga. This is how I think it should have continued on from there. It's not a ground-breakingly original concept by any means, it is just something I needed to get out of my system to hopefully encourage me to write some of the other ideas I have floating around in my mind.

> **  
> **_Jacob freed one arm so that he could cup his big brown hand under my chin and make me look at him. "Yeah. It was easier when we were both human, wasn't it?"_
> 
> _I sighed._
> 
> _We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing wistful sadness - I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short a time. At first his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed._
> 
> _He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble - not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands._
> 
> _"Bella," he whispered._
> 
> _I was frozen._
> 
> _No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences._
> 
> _I stared back at him. He was not my Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me._
> 
> _Alice was back for the moment, but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The prince was never coming back to kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess, after all. So what was the fairy tale protocol for other kisses? The mundane kind that didn't break any spells?_
> 
> _Maybe it would be easy - like holding his hand or having his arm around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself._
> 
> _Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided._
> 
> _The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over to grab the receiver, but still held my face securely with the hand against my cheek. His dark eyes did not free mine. I was too muddled to react, even to take advantage of the distraction..._

 

 

It was in the split second his hand left my chin and reached for the telephone that it hit me. It wasn't that he wasn't _my_ Jacob that had me pushing him away - of course he was _my_ Jacob, he had told me as much at the movie theatre the night before he phased for the first time. No, it was that I was afraid I couldn't be _his_ Bella - and I never would be if I didn't just take the leap. So I plunged into the deep, feet first, for the second time that day - this time I hoped it wouldn't nearly kill me as the jump from the cliffs had earlier.

"Don't!" I gasped, reaching my hand out to his on the phone receiver. His brows knit together ever so slightly before I took his hand and brought it back to its previous resting spot under my chin. His face relaxed as the realization of my actions dawned on him, and I raised my own hand to rest on the side of his neck just below his jaw. I could feel as his teeth clenched once then relaxed, and then he began slowly closing the remaining inches between us.

My eyes flicked to his mouth just as he nervously ran his tongue over his full lower lip. My breath caught in my throat - I suddenly _needed_ his lips on mine.

He paused, his eyes still burning into mine with anticipation. "Bells?" he whispered, his breath hot against my face, giving me a last chance to shut him down and break his heart again. _Not this time Jacob Black_ \- I was done hurting him so I wouldn't get hurt myself. He had said before he wasn't giving up on me, I just needed to show him that I wasn't ready to give up either.

I ran my hand further around his neck and gently urged him forward.

His lips brushed my own as light as a butterfly wing, sending a shiver from the top of my head to the bottoms of my feet. I strained against the firm grip he had on my face trying to close the remaining tiny sliver of space between our lips. Finally his mouth pressed to mine. His lips were soft and hot as he hesitantly moved them against mine.

I felt him draw away a moment only to have him kiss me again - this time emboldened in the knowledge that I hadn't pushed him away. He brought the hand that had been under my chin down and gently rested it on the curve of my hip, his fingers fanned out against me, as his other hand found its way to the back of my neck drawing me closer still. His wet lips parted and drew my bottom lip between them, toying with it a brief moment before letting it slide away again. He repeated the same process again with my top lip. I felt his tongue barely drift across my lower lip and it sent another shiver through me.

This was _not_ a fairy tale kiss.

There was suddenly too much space between us, where only a moment ago his closeness had threatened me with severe case of claustrophobia.  I pulled him tighter to me with my hand on his neck and ran my other arm around to his back holding him to me.  His weight pushed me against the counter, and his hand tangled in the hair at the back of my neck. I parted my lips, allowing his wandering tongue entrance to explore my mouth, which he did eagerly. He tasted just like he smelled only better; like the forest after the rain, the salt air of the beach on a warm day, like the sun itself - like Jacob, and I couldn't get enough of him. How could I have ever considered not kissing Jacob, when it was the only thing I ever wanted to do from that moment until eternity?

With his body flush against mine his heat was intoxicating. His fingers splayed across my hip, his thumb drifting under the hem of my shirt to trail across my skin. He kneaded the flesh of my hip roughly, and pulled me against him as his teeth grazed my lower lip. I could feel the effect the kiss was having on him as he pressed his hips and his growing erection tight against me. A gasp slipped from my mouth at the realization that his arousal mirrored mine. I felt the corners of his lips draw up in a smile against my skin as his mouth drifted over my cheek.

"I can't hide what you do to me Bella," he breathed in my ear, his voice thick and deep with lust. He held me against the heated bulge at his groin before grabbing me firmly by the hips and lifting me onto the counter at my back.

I was closer to his height now, and it allowed his hot mouth to continue down from my ear to my throat as his hands snaked around my waist to my back, pulling me to the edge of the counter. He angled his hips to part my knees as he dragged me forward and planted himself flush against me between my thighs. I could feel his heat through my jeans as he ground himself shamelessly into my core. The feeling of him pressed tight against me was exhilarating. My hand clutched to the back of his head - I missed his long hair, it would have given me something to hold on to. I grabbed onto his shoulders to steady myself instead, as I leaned my head back, opening my neck to him as he trailed hot, open mouth kisses down to my collar bone. A deep throaty moan escaped my lips, and I could hardly recognize my own voice.

_Who was this wanton woman?_

His mouth crushed to mine again in a bruising, hungry kiss, and his hands ventured further under my shirt so I could feel his warm, rough palms resting flush against the skin of my back. My mind felt heavy under the fog of desire I felt at Jake's touch. It should have concerned me that only a few minutes ago I was afraid that he was going to kiss me at all, and now my body was crying out for him. I wanted to feel his hands on me everywhere; to feel my naked skin rubbing against his. I wanted more, so much more.

Jacob's body tensed and his mouth pulled from mine to hover just above my craving lips, just as a tiny gasp sounded from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh!" Alice stopped sharp as she walked into the kitchen. "Well that explains it," her disapproval evident in her rigid body posture as well as her voice.

I wanted to crawl behind Jacob and hide. Alice was clearly angry at finding Jacob and I wrapped around each other on the kitchen counter. I was mortified. It wasn't as if Alice hadn't seen me in plenty of embarrassing situations before, but this somehow seemed worse by a long shot.

"Explains what?" Jacob ground out through clenched teeth. He had rested his forehead on mine, not turning to face the interloper. "What do you want, leech?"

"Easy, dog," she chided. "Bella vanished; I couldn't see her anymore. But now I understand why," she gestured to the two of us with an expectant look on her stone face.

"What are you talking about, Cullen?" Jacob spat out, whipping around and stalking toward her. His whole body was trembling with rage. His fists clenched at his sides and he loomed threateningly over Alice's tiny frame in the doorway.

"Jacob!" I launched myself off the counter after him, and by some miracle, I managed to land on my feet rather than falling to the ground in an ungraceful heap. I grabbed him by the arm and used all of my body weight to try to haul him backward, away from Alice, without budging him at all. "Enough! Stop it you two." I shouted stepping between them. "Alice, what _are_ you talking about? Yesterday you said you couldn't see me when I was with Jacob. What's different now?" I ask turning to face her, but not letting go of my hold on Jacob's arm.

"You disappeared, Bella. I couldn't see you at all anymore. It's like you were gone completely from my radar. I was worried something had happened to you," she shot Jacob a hard look before her shoulders slumped and her eyes drifted from my face to Jacob and then to the floor. "But I can see now that you've made a choice that means I won't be able to see you at all anymore," she paused, looking back up into my face and drawing a long unnecessary breath. "You're going to be with him." Her voice trailed off as waved her hand angrily in Jacob's direction.

The piercing ring of the telephone broke the silence that fell over the kitchen. I reached my hand for the receiver, ready to snap at whoever was on the other end for adding yet another interruption to my moment with Jacob that seemd like a distant memory now.

"It's Edward," Alice breathed, her face blank and her eyes unfocused like she was looking at something in the back of her mind. Her icy cold hand rested on top of mine on the phone. I looked from her to Jacob as the phone let out the second ring. His shoulders slumped, his strong angled face softening and showing his true age as his eyes pleaded with me, silently begging me, yet again, to choose him.

I pulled my hand out from under Alice's. "I don't have anything to say to him," I told her turning away from the phone and back to Jacob. Alice was right, I had made a choice that changed my future. I chose Jake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://wordsnwolves.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861544) by [MaddietheMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddietheMuse/pseuds/MaddietheMuse)




End file.
